The Fight for Love
by animerose18
Summary: What if Serena meets Prince Diamond during the time she is being pushed away by Darien? Will she be swayed by the darkness in her heart or will she fight for her love?...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. But I can dream.

**What if Serena meets Prince Diamond before going to the future? What if she meets him during the time when Darien is constantly pushing her away? Will she be seduced or will she fight? Only my second story! R&R. no flames. Helpful criticism please.**

**--**

"Sailor Moon, will you be okay

"Sailor Moon, will you be okay?" Sailor Mars asked gently.

"Yeah, Mars," she replied after a short pause. "I'll be alright. I just need to walk around a while to clear my head. Could one of you guys take Rini home for me?"

"Sure, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Mercury. "We'll make sure that she gets home safely."

"Thanks, guys," Sailor Moon thanked them and the Scouts, guardians, and Rini began to walk away. Once they were out of sight, Serena de-transformed and began walking towards the park.

_Why Darien? Why did you leave me again?_ Serena thought all the way to the park. After about fifteen minutes of walking around, she came to a bench that faced the lake. It was a place that reminded her of the many times that she spent with Darien there. She sat down on the bench and began to cry tears of a broken heart. Unknown to Serena, a figure in the trees watched her as she cried her heart out for her love. When she finally laid herself down on the bench, the figure stepped out of the trees and approached Serena silently. Before Serena closed her red, watery eyes she saw the figure approach and just as she closed her eyes, she heard him say, "My dearest Serenity, I'll make sure that you never cry again."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will.

--

The next morning, Serena awoke feeling like a ton of bricks

The next morning, Serena awoke feeling like a ton of bricks. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't in the park, her house, or any of her friends' houses for that matter, but in a strange, yet elegant bedroom. Serena, instantly on guard, tried to get out of the bed but was instantly shot back to the center of the bed.

"Owe! What was that?" Serena exclaimed.

"That was a force field, my dear," said a voice from the shadows. "It's for your protection."

"Is it really for my protection or is it just to keep me in?" Serena retorted. "Who are you anyway?"

"Feisty aren't we, my princess?" replied the man as he stepped out of the shadows to introduce himself. "I am Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon Family."

"You mean The Dark Moon Family that is trying to conquer the Earth?" Serena questioned him.

"The one and the same," Diamond answered.

"What do you want with me if you are trying to take over the Earth?"

"Why? Why to make you my queen so that we may rule over the new world."

"I would never be your queen." Serena stated.

"Oh?" questioned Diamond undeterred, "and why is that?"

"Because… I'm already to be a queen to someone else," Serena said hardly believing her own words.

"If that is so," Diamond began, playing on her uncertainty, "then why did this 'someone' break up with you and leave you crying on a bench?"

At those words, Serena suddenly lost all of the fight in her and slumped on the bed. She couldn't reply to that because she honestly didn't know what to say about her relationship right now. While she sat in the turmoil of her thoughts, dark energy was seeping into her body, twisting her thoughts, taking control of her heart.

"If this someone special really cares about you, he wouldn't break up with you," Diamond's voice caressed hypnotically. "He doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Yes," Serena began to agree. "If he really cared about me he wouldn't have left me alone. He would have stayed with me." With every word that Serena uttered, and the more dark energy that seeped into her body, the more she forgot about her friends and family.

"If he doesn't need me than why should I stay with him?" Serena began to levitate above the bed and her eyes became glassy. "I should be with someone who really cares about me." With that, Serena was wrapped in a purple light. When she finally came to a stop, her crystal had turned dull gray and she had changed from her bunny pajamas to a sleeveless, magenta dress that was reminiscent of her Crystal Tokyo queen dress.

Prince Diamond smiled at the change. "How do you feel my dearest Serenity?" He held out his hand to her

Serena looked at him with a smile that was a shadow of the original, took his offered hand, and stepped off the bed, "I feel wonderful, darling."

"Are you ready to punish the ones who have left you alone?"

"Yes," Serena replied coldly, "I am ready."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Let's continue the story.

--

The next morning, Rini went to find Serena to see if she felt any better. She went into Serena's room only find that Serena wasn't there. She was instantly worried because Serena was always in her room at this time. She went to the phone and instantly called Raye to tell her the news.

Within thirty minutes, all the scouts and both guardians were assembled at Raye's temple.

"Okay, we all know that she was depressed," started Amy, "so there are only a few places she could be."

"You're right," agreed Mina. "We should split up and search for her."

"Yes," agreed Raye. "Everyone should take a direction and signal with the communicator if you find her."

"Alright, so what we sitting here for?" questioned Lita. "Let's get goin'." With that, the scouts went off in search of Serena while the guardians went back to Serena's house to be with Rini. But when Luna and Artemis got back to the house, they found Rini in extreme distress.

"Rini?!" yelled Luna. "Rini what's wrong?"

"Mommy! Mommy!" was the only thing Rini gave back in answer while thrashing around.

"Artemis, this is very serious," said Luna gravely.

"You're right Luna," agreed Artemis.

"The sooner we find Serena, the better."

"Well, my dear," said Prince Diamond, "what do you want to do?"

"Let's introduce them to the new me," crooned Serenity.

"Whatever you wish, my queen."

In the park, Raye and Mina were searching the rose gardens when they bumped into Darien.

"Darien," said Mina, "have you seen Serena around today?"

"No, I haven't," answered Darien. "Why? What's happened?"

"She didn't go home last night," said Raye with a hint of accusation in her tone, "and now we can't find her anywhere."

"Are you sure you looked everywhere for her?" Darien asked with the fear of the dream pounding in his head.

"Of course we have," said Lita, as she and Amy came up on them.

"And there is no sign of her at any of the usual or unusual places," finished Amy.

"Have you tried tracking her?" demanded Darien

"No," said Amy ashamed that she hadn't thought of that right off. "Let me try it," said Amy pulling out her computer.

"There will be no need for that, Sailors," said a very familiar voice. "I'm right here." The girls and Darien instantly turned around to see Serena on the arm of an unfamiliar man.

"Serena!" yells everyone, with shock in their eyes and voices.

"That's Dark Queen Serenity to all of you," Serena tells them with ice in her voice.

"Serena, who is that man you're hanging all over and why are you dressed like you're going to a party?" asked Raye.

"This man is my love, Prince Diamond," answered Serena with a wide smile on her lips, "and I'm dressed as befit my station, the queen of darkness." Serena then frowned. "And you will address me with the proper respect." Serena gathered dark energy in her palm and sent it flying at the girls and Darien.

Everyone jumped out of the way and quickly transformed so that they could fight back better. They then found some cover to discuss what they should do.

"Guys this is bad," said Mina. "I think that Serena must have been brainwashed by the Dark Moon."

"I think we've figured that out Venus," retorted Mars. "The thing we need to do right now is to get her away from that Diamond creep and then figure out how to bring her back.

"I'm with ya Mars," agreed Jupiter. "What's the plan?"

"Tuxedo Mask," started Venus, "we need you to distract Prince Diamond."

"Okay," agreed Tuxedo.

"Alright," said Venus, "while he does that, Jupiter and I will attack her to keep her distracted while Mercury uses her bubbles to make sure Serena can't find Diamond. Then Mars will use a charm to hold her in place and then we get her to the temple as quickly as we can. Agreed?"

"Agreed," stated the other scouts.

"Okay then let's go!"

"Right!" yelled everyone jumping out and getting into fighting stances.

"So, you're finally ready to fight then, huh?" questioned Serena with a smug smile that didn't look right on her face.

"You bet we are," yelled Raye. "So you better get ready."

"Oh, yeah? Take your best shot."

"You asked for it Serena. SUPEREME THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM, SMASH!!"

The attacks went soaring towards Serena and hit their target, who didn't even move out of the way. But when the smoke cleared, they saw that the attack had not hit Serena, but a barrier.

"You really thought that attack was going to work?" laughed Serena. "You guys really aren't as smart as I gave you credit for. And to think I once called you all my friends," said Serena with a look of anguish. "I was alone and none of you helped me! None of you!" screamed Serena as she sent out a lightning strike towards the scouts. The scouts were so astonished by Serena's words that they barely moved out the way in time.

"Serena, you know that's not true," argued Tuxedo Mask. "Your friends have always been there to help you and comfort you."

"Maybe they have," conceded Serena, "but what about you?" Serena demanded, turning angry, hurt eyes to her former love. "You push me away and I never knew why. Even after you saved me from falling asleep forever, you still pushed me away making it seem as if you saved me out off duty and not from love." By this time Serena was crying. "Now, I know you only think of me as an ally in battle, not as the love of your life." She turns to Prince Diamond and he places his arm around her shoulders. "I finally found someone who truly cares for my well-being and I plan on staying with him for a very long time."

As soon as she finished speaking, Diamond addressed them, "Serenity is now my queen and I don't plan on letting you or the scouts take her away from me."

"We'll just see about that," said Tuxedo Mask as he threw a rose at Diamond. The rose scraped the side of Diamond's face.

"You want a fight cape boy, you got one," yelled Diamond as he flew down and began an assault on Tuxedo Mask.

The scouts seeing their opportunity put their plan into action.

"Time to bring you down Serena," yelled Jupiter.

"SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM, SMASH!"

"Didn't you already try this attack before?" Serena questioned them as she easily blocked the attacks.

"Of course we did," Venus agreed, as Mercury snuck around behind her, "but we added something else."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"This! MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" The field was instantly fogged with Mercury's attack.

"This won't help you for long!" yelled Serena, looking for the Scouts in the fog. "I'll find you eventually."

"Not if we get to you first," said Mars arrogantly from behind Serena. Serena turned towards the voice but once she found the source of the voice, she was frozen where she stood.

"What have you done to me?" demanded Serena

"We froze you, so we could help you," said Venus. "Forgive us, but we have to do this to help you." And with that they knocked her unconscious and quickly transported her from the battlefield to the temple. Tuxedo Mask, seeing that the task was accomplished, said to Diamond, "It seems as if the scouts have taken away Serena." Tuxedo Mask grinned. "I'll be going now as well." With a flurry of rose petals in Diamond's face, Tuxedo Mask made his way to the temple to help Serena come back to him.

"Go ahead," said Diamond as he faded back to his realm. "She'll return to me soon enough."

Back at the temple, the guardians were waiting with Rini who was laying in Raye's bed unconscious and crying out for her mother.

"I hope that the scouts get back soon," said a worried Luna.

"Yeah me too," agreed Artemis. Just then, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran in with an unconscious Serena.

"Scouts, I'm so happy you got Serena back," said Luna.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so happy," said Venus.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Serena has been possessed by evil and we have no idea how to save her," said a distraught Mars.

"This is worse than I feared," said a worried Luna.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Venus.

"You see scouts," Luna began, "a little while after Serena disappeared, Rini started to convulse like she was in pain. She then began crying out for her mother." Luna paused. "When she would calm down, I asked her what was hurting her, but all she would say is '_Mommy, don't leave me! Don't Go!'_ and then go into convulsions again."

"What does this mean, Luna?" asked Jupiter.

"What this means," Mercury began, "is that Rini is sensing a change in her mother and, since Serena seems to be somewhat changed just recently, it's far to assume that Rini's mother is Serena."

--

R&R let me know what I can change to make it better. How do you think the story should proceed? What should the scouts and Darien do to save Serena?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT!!" everyone yelled in unison.

"It makes complete sense if you think about it," said Mercury once everyone had calmed down.

"Mercury's right," Luna agreed. "If you think back to when we first meet Rini, you will remember that many of you thought that she looked like Serena."

Everyone sat quietly contemplating Luna's statement. After a while, you could see that they did remember the day that Serena introduced to Rini and how they immediately thought she did look like a copy of Serena except for the color of her hair. Serena had vehemently denied it but everyone could see that there was some resemblance between the two. Once a few minutes had passed, Venus spoke up.

"It does make a lot of sense once you think about," Venus paused, and then continued, "So what are we going to do to help Serena get through this?"

"The first thing that we need to do is restrain her," said Mercury.

"What are you talking about Mercury?" shouted Jupiter. "She's our princess we can't just lock her up like a criminal!"

"Mercury's right," stated Venus firmly. "We all saw the power she possessed. We can't be sure that she'll be completely on our side when she wakes up."

"That may be true but I still don't like it," Jupiter said with a resigned look on her face.

"Whether we like it or not, it must be done," Mars said. "Besides, if we ever want to set things right with Rini, then we have to turn Serena back to the way she was."

Hearing no other objections or comments, Mercury began her work while the others powered down and waited. Meanwhile, Darien 

was in the other room sitting with Rini, thinking on what the girls had said. _This is all my fault, _Darien thought. _If I had just stayed away from her, none of this would have happened. Serena and Rini would be fine now._ Darien looked at Rini lying in the bed with a painful expression on her face. Feeling helpless, he tucked Rini in, kissed her head and left the room to take a walk.

Unbeknownst to all who were there, Serena had woken up shortly after arriving at the temple and had been listening to their entire conversation. When they concluded that Rini was her daughter, Serena had thought that it made sense why the little brat annoyed her so much. However, the thought that her change was hurting Rini in turn, made her heart break a little. That was until the conversation turned to their plans for her. When she heard their argument over her imprisonment, her heart lightened at the thought that they did still care about her. She was about to get up and let them help her until she heard a voice in her head saying, _'But where is your precious Darien in all of this?' _Serena took a quick scan around the room and found that Darien had been decidedly absent from the conversation. _'If he cared about getting you back wouldn't he be here at your side?' _Serena's heart caught in her chest. _Where _is_ he? Why is he not at my side? Did this incident change anything? _ Serena felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces. _'Don't worry, my queen,' _said the voice soothingly. _'I will be there soon to take you away from all those hateful people, so rest well my sweet.' _As the voice drifted away, Serena felt herself comforted by the words he had spoken and found herself lulled into a peaceful sleep.

In the other room, Rini's body began to pulse a light purple.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own sailor moon. :(**

**Sorry for the delay. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

As Darien walked around the perimeter of the temple, he began to analyze everything that had occurred up to this point so that he could find a solution to his mistake. However, he found that there was a problem; his recurring dream forbids him to be with Serena. _What can I do!? There has to be something I can do to save her! _Darien thought.Growing more and more frustrated, he stopped his wonderings and decided to go back inside and see if the scouts were any closer to solving the problem.

Inside, Mercury continued her analysis while the other scouts paced or sat around in an uncertain silence.

"Well, Mercury," said Jupiter who was tired of the silence, "what have you found out?"

"What I have found out is that there is a dark purple haze surrounding her aura," stated Mercury continuing her analysis.

"What does that mean?" Venus asked.

"That means that she has been partially corrupted by Dark Moon power and is being consumed by that power very slowly. If you take a look at her forehead you can see that her crescent moon is changing." Everyone's eyes quickly darted to Serena's head to see that Serena's crescent moon had turned upside-down and was turning black very slowly.

"What can we do Mercury?" asked Darien who had been listening to the conversation from the doorway.

"I don't know yet," said Mercury deflated. Everyone grew silent. As time passed, Mars noticed a purplish glow coming from the room where Rini was.

"Hey, guys. There's a glow coming from Rini's room," Mars said as she moved towards the door to the room. When she opened 

it, everyone saw that there was a light purple glow emanating from Rini's body.

"Rini must be reacting to the change that Serena's going under," stated Venus with a worried look.

"What are we going to do?" asked a very worried and angry Mars.

"Nothing," said a confident voice behind them. Everyone quickly turned around to find that, while their attention had been on Rini, Prince Diamond had snuck in and taken Serena.

"Isn't that right, my dear?"

"That's right," said Serena who gathered an energy ball in her hands.

"Alright Scouts," said Venus taking charge, "We have to separate her from Diamond and get her to see reason. According to Mercury's partial analysis, she's not completely controlled by the darkness." Venus turned to look at Tuxedo Mask. "You have to get her alone and bring her back to us. In the meantime, Mercury will protect Rini while the rest of us distract Prince Diamond long enough for you to get her free." Venus looked back at the couple in front of them. "You all know what to do so let's get it done."

"Right," shouted everyone. At that time, Serena let lose her energy ball at the scouts. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask moved out of the way and put their plan into action.

In the 30th century, a woman lies in her quartz shell and feels a deep soul-splitting vibration. _What has disturbed my sleep? _She lies very still and analyzes the feeling. _Something is happening to me in the past. _She searches even further to pinpoint the actual time. After a few minutes, she finds the memory of when this disturbance occurred. _I sense that my past self needs help in finding the truth in her heart to defeat this _

_obstacle. _The woman gathers her powers deep inside of her then sends out a pure white pulse of energy that breaks the barriers of time and space. _I send this energy to you my other self so that you can find the path that leads to me and to your love._

Back at the temple, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask are having a hard time separating Serena from Prince Diamond.

"This isn't working," said a frustrated Jupiter.

"I know but we have to keep trying," said Venus picking herself up from the last blow.

"She's our princess, our light, our friend," Mars said passionately. "And because of that we can't let that Diamond have her."

"I will get you back Serena," said Tuxedo Mask looking into Serena's glazed-over eyes. "I will because no matter what I will always love you."

"That's a lie!!" shouted Serena, tears gathering in her eyes. "If you loved me you wouldn't have abandoned me after you saved me." She gathered another energy ball in her hands. "You wouldn't avoid me like the plague," The energy ball grew bigger. "And you wouldn't have gone off with another girl."

Now the energy ball was 20 times bigger than a normal satellite dish. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask knew that if she released that energy ball, everything within a 20-block radius would be destroyed. However, before anybody could move to do something about the energy ball, a burst of blinding white light pulsed out from the moon, causing everyone to cover his or her eyes or risk going blind. Once the light had dimmed down enough for them to look at where it had come from, they found that the light had encased Serena in a ball of opaque white and had created a shield that separated any party from attacking the other and damaging the surrounding area. Seeing that they had a reprieve from the fight, they all settled in a battle-ready state to see what would happen to Serena.

What did you think! Reviews please! one or two chapters left.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Sailor moon. How sad. Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

_What happened to me? _Thought Serena with her eyes still closed.

"Wake up, Princess Serenity, wake up," said a soft voice. Serena sat up and opened her eyes to find the owner of the voice. When she looked around, she saw no one.

"Who said that? Who's there?" questioned Serena.

"It was me," replied the voice. Serena looked in front of her and saw a person materialize. What she saw shocked her to her very core. _She looks like me, _thought Serena with amazement.

"Not only do I look like you," said the woman as if she could read her thoughts, "but the truth is, I am you; your future self, Serenity."

"No way," denied Serena. "There is no way you're me."

"I assure you, Serenity, I am indeed you. I have come from the 30th century where I rule Crystal Tokyo along with my love Endymion."

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that in the future I am queen and ruling alongside Darien? There's no way that's true."

"I assure you that it is indeed true," Neo-Queen Serenity said. Serena looked far from convinced but seemed like she wanted to believe what her other self was saying. "I can see that you are filled with doubt dear one. But you must remember your greatest trait." At the queen's pause, Serena looked up.

"My greatest trait? What is that?"

"Your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yes. Your heart is very open and accepting therefore it leaves you open to heartbreak very easily but it also makes you very forgiving of others mistakes." Serena could feel the truth of the queen's words in her heart but still felt the lingering doubt in her heart.

"I know this but I'm not sure if I can after what Darien did," Serena paused. "In any case, Prince Diamond has been very kind to me during this time. Surely you know that, Queen Serenity."

"I understand that. I do remember that fact," said Neo-Queen Serenity with a smile on her face. "However, there is a reason that Darien is treating you the way he is." Serena looked at Neo-Queen Serenity with hope and doubt swirling in her eyes. "Let me show you." A blinding light pulsed out around the two before a scene appeared in front of them.

_**Wedding bells rang. Cheers roared from the crowd. The newly married couple walked out of the church. Serena turned towards Darien with a look of pure joy on her face. **_

'_**Finally the two of us can live happily ever after.' Darien leans down to kiss Serena as she rises up to meet him. However, just before they kiss, the ground shakes beneath them before breaking apart around them. Serena goes flying into the air.**_

_**'Serena!' yells Darien.**_

_**'Darien!' yells Serena. At that time, a voice fills the air with an ominous premonition.**_

_**'Prince Endymion, you must stay away from Princess Serenity.'**_

_**'I won't. Just who are you?' Darien demanded.**_

_**'If you two are together, the world will fall and Princess Serenity will meet with great misfortune.'**_

_**'No! I don't believe you,' denied Darien. 'Serena!' Darien calls out once more and the dream fades away.**_

"Oh Darien," Serena said with sadness lacing her voice. "Is that why you've been so cold to me? Is that why you keep pushing me away? Oh, Darien."

"Now do you see? Darien was given this vision by his future self in order to test the love you felt for each other."

"Yes, I do. I knew that he loved me, I just didn't know how much." Serena looked at Neo-Queen Serenity with gratitude. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done."

"Just remember that love is forgiving and all encompassing. It will always be there for you and it is always worth fighting for."

"Thank you again." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled then disappeared into the light.

Back outside, the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Prince Diamond wait patiently for Serena's return to see what had happened to her. It had been over an hour when finally the ball that encased Serena began to glow once more. Everyone looked towards the ball with anticipation waiting anxiously on Serena's arrival. When the light disappeared, Serena appeared before them dressed in her dress from when she was Princess Serenity instead of the one she had been dressed in before.

"Serena!" yells the scouts with happy grins on their faces. They get ready to run to her when a blast of energy is sent their way from Prince Diamond.

"Stay away from her, she belongs to me," yells out Prince Diamond before floating over to where Serena still floated with her eyes closed. "Come my dear let us dispose of them so that they will never plague us again," said Diamond in a soft voice not realizing that Serena had changed. Serena finally opened her eyes and turned towards Prince Diamond with a soft look in her eyes.

"Prince Diamond," Serena started, "I appreciate all that you have done for me. You were very kind to me when I needed it the most." Serena took one of his hands in hers and continued, 

"However, I cannot return your love because I already love someone else."

"But how can you love him after all that he has done to you?" Prince Diamond demanded.

"I can because the actions that he took were done in my best interest." Serena turned her head and looked down at Tuxedo Mask with love, understanding and forgiveness. "Everything he does, he does because he loves me with all of his heart and only wants what is best for me." Serena looked back at Prince Diamond and smiled softly. "Therefore, no matter what the obstacles he places between me and him, I will always fight for our love because it is everlasting and unwavering." Serena placed a kiss on Prince Diamond's forehead and then began to float down to her friends and to her heart's love. During Serena's speech to Prince Diamond, Tuxedo Mask had lost all of the barriers he had placed around his heart. By the end of her speech, he had unconsciously turned himself into Prince Endymion and awaited his princess's return with open arms and an open heart.

Serena descended like the graceful moon goddess she had been. As she came closer to the ground, she could see her prince waiting on her so she immediately turned so that she came down face first. Prince Endymion caught her with ease and they embraced each other with all the love that they possessed. As Prince Diamond watched the scene unfold beneath him, he steadily grew more angry until his rage could not be contained.

"I will not stand for this insult!" yelled Prince Diamond. Everyone's attention flew to the angry prince. "if I can't have you then I will let no one have you." He gathered a large ball of energy in his hands and released it at the group below him. Everyone scattered to avoid the blast.

"Please, Prince Diamond," begged Serenity, "don't do this. I know you are a better person than this."

"You know nothing," denied Prince Diamond. "Nothing at all!!" Again, he fired another blast that headed directly towards Serenity. Instead of moving out of the way, Serenity just stayed right where she was.

"Serenity, move out of the way," yelled Sailor Mars.

"Please move, you'll be killed," yelled out Sailor Venus.

"Serenity, move," yelled Prince Endymion, desperate to get over to where she was in order to protect her from the blast.

"No," said Serenity in calm voice. "I believe in his heart, he won't hurt me." So Serenity just sat there and waited for the attack. The attack descended quickly and before anyone could get close, it struck in a blinding white light.

"Serenity!!" yelled out the scouts and Prince Endymion. As the dust settled, they could see a shape near the blast site. When the dust finally cleared, they could see Princess Serenity sitting calmly, looking up at prince Diamond with a happy look on her face.

"But how did she survive that attack?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I survived because the attack was never aimed at me to begin with," answered Serenity with a smile on her face.

"What?!" yelled everyone as they took a good look at where the blast actually hit. As they looked around they saw that the blast had hit a tree 20 feet away from where Serenity was sitting.

"But, why? Why would he do something like that?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Because no matter what, he loves me and will always love me and protect me. Right, Prince Diamond?" asked Serenity as she gazed up at him.

"Love and kindness have nothing to do with it," Prince Diamond denied. "I am the better man and you should belong to me 

and no matter what, I will have you. I will return and when I do you will be mine forever." In addition, with that statement made, he disappeared.

"And I will be waiting; however I will always fight to keep this love that is more precious to me than anything." Serena stood up, transformed into her regular clothes and walked over to where her prince was waiting for her. "Isn't that right Darien?" Darien smiled at her, relieved that he didn't have to keep pushing her away.

"That's right, Serena. We will always fight for this love because it is always worth fighting for." Moreover, with that, they shared a passionate kiss that witnessed by all including Rini who had woken up feeling better than ever. _I'm glad that the fairy tale really did come true,_ thought Rini with a small smile on her face. _Someday, I'll become as strong as she is and make my parents proud of me._

In Crystal Tokyo, a man in violet stood next to a woman encased in crystal. "That's right, my dearest Serenity," said King Endymion, remembering the day Serena made him see the error of his actions. "We will always fight to protect our love. Thank you for getting through to me and making me see how foolish it was to push away our love that has seen us through so much." He placed a hand on the crystal. "I love you Serenity with all of my being. We will get through this no matter what."

_I love you too and we will get through this my dearest Endymion, _thought Serenity as she laid in her crystal case. _Because our love has been passed to our daughter, who will fight to save our world._

_THE END_

_--_

_R&R. What do you think? Let me know! _


End file.
